Cisplatinum used in the treatment of testicular and ovarian cancer is known to have toxic effects upon the hearing of patients. Cochlear damage is manifest be a high-frequency hearing loss and general difficulty in understanding normal speech conversation. Periodic assessment of pure tone thresholds and supra-threshold speech perception are being conducted to evaluate and relate degree and progression of ototoxicity to drug dosage and frequency of administration.